Cuando te encuentre
by lindolindo
Summary: Durante su tercera misión en Irak, el soldado estadounidense Santiago López encuentra la fotografía de una joven sonriente medio enterrada en la arena del desierto. En la base, nadie la reclama y él acaba guardándola. De repente Santiago empieza a tener suerte: gana en las partidas de póker, sobrevive a un ataque que mata a dos de sus compañeros?
1. Chapter 1

Durante su tercera misión en Irak, el soldado estadounidense Santiago López encuentra la fotografía de una joven sonriente medio enterrada en la arena del desierto. En la base, nadie la reclama y él acaba guardándola. De repente Santiago empieza a tener suerte: gana en las partidas de póker, sobrevive a un ataque que mata a dos de sus compañeros?

De vuelta a EEUU, Santiago buscará a la mujer retratada pero desde luego no se espera a la persona fuerte pero vulnerable con la que se topa en Hampton, Carolina del Norte. La atracción que siente por ella le pilla desprevenido así que acaba manteniendo la historia de la fotografía, su amuleto, un secreto. Un secreto que puede acabar destruyendo la maravillosa historia de amor que acaba de comenzar.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ok chicos ha ganado Cuando te encuentre.**

 **lamento no poder subirla antes (De verdad la escuela es un factor muy estresante).**

 **espero que disfruten esta** **adaptación.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de glee así como la historia no me pertenecen**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

EL ayudante del sheriff Arthur "Artie" Abrams no los había oído llegar, y ahora que los tenía más cerca le seguían haciendo tan poca gracia como el primer momento en que los vio. En parte se debía al perro. No le gustaban los pastores alemanes, y aquel, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, le recordaba a Panther, el perro policía que patrullaba con el oficial Kenny Moore y que nunca perdía la ocasión de morder a los sospechosos en el escroto a la mínima orden. Generalmente tenía a Moore por un pobre idiota; no obstante, era lo más parecido a lo que podía considerar un amigo en el departamento.

Además, su forma de relatar aquellas anécdotas sobre Panther mordiendo escrotos siempre conseguía arrancarle unas sonoras carcajadas. Y, sin lugar a dudas, Moore habría sabido apreciar aquel espectáculo de desnudez que Artie acababa de truncar, tras llevar un rato espiando a un par de universitarias que tomaban el sol junto al arroyo en todo su esplendor matutino. No hacía ni diez minutos que estaba allí y solo había tomado un par de instantáneas con la cámara digital cuando una tercera muchacha emergió de repente entre unas enormes hortensias.

Tras ocultar la cámara atropelladamente entre los matorrales situados a su espalda, Artie rodeó un árbol y se plantó delante de la universitaria.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?— silabeó lenta y pesadamente, con intención de ponerla nerviosa. No le gustaba que lo hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa, ni tampoco se sentía plenamente satisfecho con su primera intervención tan desabrida.

Por lo general exhibía más elocuencia. Mucha más. Afortunadamente, la muchacha estaba demasiado avergonzada como para darse cuenta de nada, y casi tropezó mientras retrocedía. Tartamudeó algo a modo de excusa mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudez con ambas manos. Artie pensó que era como presenciar a alguien practicando una partida de Twister en solitario.

Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por desviar la mirada. En vez de eso sonrió, fingiendo no ver su cuerpo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a toparse con mujeres desnudas por el bosque. Estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado de la cámara.

—Bien, ahora cálmate y cuéntame qué es lo que pasa aquí —le ordenó, muy serio.

Artie sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sucedía varias veces todos los veranos, pero especialmente en agosto: las universitarias de Chapel Hill o de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte que iban a la playa con ganas de pasar un largo, y posiblemente último, fin de semana en Emerald Isle antes de que empezaran de nuevo las clases en otoño solían desviarse por una vieja carretera forestal llena de curvas y baches que se adentraba en el parque nacional durante más de un kilómetro y medio antes de llegar al punto donde el arroyo Swan Creek viraba bruscamente y confluía con el South River.

Allí había una playa de guijarros que se había puesto de moda entre las universitarias aficionadas a bañarse desnudas. Artie no tenía ni idea de por qué había sucedido tal cosa, y a menudo se pasaba por allí a fisgonear, por si tenía suerte. Dos semanas antes había pillado a seis chavalas que estaban la mar de buenas; hoy, en cambio, solo había tres, y las dos que estaban tumbadas en las toallas se disponían a cubrirse con sus camisas.

A pesar de que una de ellas era un poco rolliza, las otras dos (incluyendo la morena que permanecía de pie delante de él) tenían la clase de cuerpazo capaz de volver locos a los universitarios. Y a los policías.

— ¡Pensábamos que estábamos solas! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

Su cara expresaba suficiente inocencia como para que Artie le recriminara:

« ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tomaría tu papaíto, si supiera lo que estabas haciendo?».

Le hacía gracia imaginar cómo respondería la jovencita a semejante bravata, pero puesto que iba uniformado, sabía que tenía que decir algo oficial. Además, era consciente de que estaba tentando la suerte; si corría la voz de que el ayudante del sheriff patrullaba por aquella zona, ya no acudirían más universitarias en el futuro, y esa era una posibilidad que no deseaba contemplar.

—Vamos a hablar con tus amigas.

Artie la siguió hasta la playa, examinándola mientras ella intentaba sin éxito cubrirse el trasero, disfrutando del pequeño espectáculo. Cuando emergieron del bosque y llegaron a la pequeña playa junto al río, sus amigas ya se habían puesto las camisas a toda prisa. La morena avanzó rápidamente y riendo nerviosa hacia ellas y asió al paso una toalla; durante la carrera derribó un par de latas de cerveza. Artie enfiló hacia un árbol cercano.

— ¿No habéis visto el cartel?

Las tres volvieron la vista a la vez hacia la dirección indicada.

«Las personas son como borregos: siempre acatando órdenes», pensó Artie. El cartel, pequeño y parcialmente oculto entre las ramas caídas de un roble añoso, había sido colocado por orden del juez Arthur Abrams, quien —por casualidad— era el tío del ayudante del sheriff . No obstante, la idea de poner el cartel había sido de Artie; sabía que la prohibición pública atraería a más chicas rebeldes.

— ¡No lo habíamos visto! —gritó la morena, indignada, girándose de nuevo hacia él

—. ¡No lo sabíamos! ¡Solo hace unos días que alguien nos habló de este lugar! continuó protestando mientras forcejeaba con la toalla; las otras dos estaban demasiado aterrorizadas como para hacer nada, excepto intentar ponerse frenéticamente las braguitas del bikini

—. ¡Es la primera vez que venimos aquí! Se defendía con unos grititos estridentes, como una de esas crías mimadas que pertenecían a alguna hermandad de universitarias, lo cual probablemente era cierto. Las tres tenían pinta de serlo.

— ¿No sabéis que en este condado el nudismo está considerado delito? Artie vio que sus caritas palidecían aún más, y supo que las tres estaban imaginando que aquella pequeña transgresión se iba a convertir en una mancha imborrable en su historial delictivo. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no debía excederse.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Amy. —La morena tragó saliva—. Amy White.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En Chapel Hill. Pero nací en Charlotte.

—Veo que estabais bebiendo cerveza. ¿Todas tenéis los veintiún años cumplidos? Por primera vez, las otras también contestaron.

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien, Amy. Te diré lo que podríamos hacer. Voy a creerme tu palabra respecto a que no habíais visto el cartel y a que tenéis la edad legal para beber alcohol, así que por esta vez haré la vista gorda, como si no os hubiera visto. Pero a cambio tenéis que prometerme que no le contaréis a mi jefe que os he dejado marchar impunemente. Las muchachas no sabían si creerlo.

— ¿De veras?

—De veras —respondió Artie—. Yo también he sido universitario.

Jamás lo había sido, pero sabía que eso sonaba bien

—Y ahora poneos la ropa. Nunca se sabe, podría haber algún mirón fisgoneando por aquí cerca. Esbozó una sonrisa con conmiseración

—. ¡Ah! Y recoged las latas cuando os marchéis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

—Perfecto.

Artie dio media vuelta para irse.

— ¿Eso es todo? Girándose nuevamente hacia las chicas, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es todo. Hasta la vista.

Artie apartó los arbustos y agachó la cabeza para sortear las ramas bajas de camino a su todoterreno, pensando que había controlado bien la situación. Más que bien. Amy incluso le había sonreído, y mientras se alejaba de ella, consideró por unos instantes la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos para pedirle el número de teléfono. Pero finalmente desestimó la idea.

Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Probablemente aquellas chicas les contarían a otras amigas que, a pesar de que el ayudante del sheriff las había pillado en cueros, no les había pasado nada.

Correría la voz de que los policías de aquella zona eran unos tipos muy indulgentes. No obstante, mientras se abría paso a través del pequeño bosque, deseó que las fotos valieran la pena para que pasaran a engrosar su pequeña colección.

A decir verdad, el día estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Se disponía a ir a recoger la cámara de fotos cuando oyó a alguien que silbaba. Se volvió hacia la carretera forestal y vio a un desconocido con un perro, que subía lentamente por la carretera, con toda la pinta de un hippie de los años sesenta. El desconocido no iba con las muchachas, de eso estaba seguro, ya que era demasiado mayor para ser estudiante universitario.

Como mínimo debía de tener treinta años. Su pelo largo y enmarañado le recordaba un nido de ratas, y en su espalda Artie distinguió la silueta de un saco de dormir que descollaba por debajo de una mochila. Era evidente que no se trataba de alguien que hubiera decidido salir a disfrutar de un día de playa: ese tipo tenía pinta de ser un viajero, quizás uno de esos locos que acampaban a la intemperie. Artie no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba merodeando por ahí o qué era lo que había visto.

¿Quizá lo había pillado haciendo fotos? No. Imposible. Nadie podía haberlo visto desde la carretera. Los matorrales formaban una tupida cortina, y habría oído los pasos de cualquiera que se acercara por el bosque. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño ver a un viajero por esos parajes. Se hallaban en medio de la nada, y lo último que Artie deseaba era que un puñado de hippies piojosos echaran a perder aquel lugar idílico que tanto atraía a bellas universitarias.

En ese momento, el desconocido ya había pasado por delante de él. Estaba cerca del todoterreno de Artie y se dirigía al vehículo con el que las chicas habían llegado hasta allí. Artie salió a la carretera y carraspeó repetidamente. El desconocido y el perro se giraron al oír el sonido. El policía siguió estudiando a aquella extraña pareja desde la distancia.

El desconocido no parecía sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de Artie, como tampoco el perro, y había algo en la mirada de ese tipo que le provocó un profundo desasosiego. Era casi como si hubiera esperado la aparición de Artie. Y lo mismo sucedía con el pastor alemán.

La expresión del animal era altiva y recelosa al mismo tiempo —inteligente, casi—, igual que la que mostraba Panther antes de que Moore lo soltara para atacar. Artie notó que se le encogía el estómago.

Tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse y no cubrirse instintivamente sus partes más íntimas con la mano. Durante eternos instantes, continuaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Artie había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que su uniforme intimidaba a la mayoría de la gente.

Todos, incluso los inocentes, se ponían nerviosos ante la ley, y suponía que ese tipo no iba a ser una excepción. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba ser oficial de policía.

— ¿Tiene una correa para el perro? —inquirió, con un tono más imperativo que interrogativo.

—En la mochila —respondió el desconocido, impasible.

—Pues póngasela.

—No se preocupe. Él no se moverá a menos que yo se lo ordene.

—De todos modos, póngasela.

El desconocido depositó la mochila en el suelo y rebuscó en su interior. Artie alargó el cuello para echar un vistazo con la esperanza de encontrar drogas o un arma. Un momento más tarde, la correa estaba atada al collar del perro y el desconocido lo miraba con una expresión que parecía decir: « ¿Y ahora qué?».

— ¿Qué hace por aquí? —lo interrogó Artie.

—Estoy de excursión.

—Pues menuda mochila lleva, para tratarse solo de una excursión. El desconocido no dijo nada.

— ¿Seguro que no estaba fisgoneando por aquí, intentando divisar alguna «buena» panorámica?

— ¿Eso es lo que suele hacer la gente por aquí?

A Artie no le gustó su tono ni lo que implicaban sus palabras.

—Muéstreme su documento de identificación. El desconocido se inclinó nuevamente hacia la mochila y sacó su pasaporte. Hizo una señal al perro con la palma abierta, para que este no se moviera, entonces dio un paso hacia Artie y le tendió el documento.

— ¿No tiene carnet de conducir?

—No. Artie estudió el nombre, moviendo los labios levemente.

— ¿Santiago López? El desconocido asintió.

— ¿De dónde es?

—De Colorado.

—Eso queda muy lejos de aquí. El desconocido no dijo nada.

— ¿Va a algún lugar en particular?

—Me dirijo a Arden.

— ¿Qué hay en Arden?

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado allí. Artie frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

Demasiada evasiva. Demasiado... ¿provocadora? Sin lugar a dudas, demasiado... algo. En aquel momento tuvo la certeza de que aquel tipo no le gustaba nada.

—Espere aquí —le ordenó—. Iré a comprobar sus datos.

—Adelante.

Mientras Artie regresaba a su coche, miró al individuo por encima del hombro y vio que López sacaba un pequeño cuenco de la mochila y que en él vaciaba una botella de agua tranquilamente.

Como si no le importara nada en el mundo. «Descubriremos qué se trae ese tipo entre manos. ¡Vaya si no!» En el todoterreno, Artie radió el nombre del sospechoso y lo deletreó antes de que lo interrumpiera una voz al otro lado del aparato.

—Sí, López, solo quiero que verifiques si el sospechoso tiene algún cargo pendiente.

— ¿Es Guapo?

— ¿Y cómo diantres voy a saber si es Guapo no soy …?

— ¡Bueno, hombre, no te pongas así! Solo era por curiosidad. Encima que te hago el favor, con todo el trabajo que tengo...

« ¿Trabajo? ¡Ja! Seguro que te estás atiborrando de donuts, como siempre», pensó Artie, con desprecio. Lauren se zampaba como mínimo una docena de donuts al día. Esa vaca gorda debía de pesar como mínimo ciento cuarenta kilos.

A través de la ventana, Artie podía ver que el desconocido acariciaba al perro y le susurraba algo mientras el animal lamía el agua del cuenco. Artie sacudió la cabeza. Hablando con animales. Menudo chalado. Como si el perro pudiera comprender algo más que las órdenes más básicas.

Su exmujer también solía hacer lo mismo. Trataba a los perros como si fueran personas, lo cual debería haberlo prevenido para, de entrada, no haberse acercado a ella.

—Está limpio —dijo Lauren. Hablaba como si mascara algo

— No tiene ningún cargo pendiente. — ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, segura. Sé hacer mi trabajo. Como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, el desconocido retiró el cuenco y lo guardó de nuevo en la mochila, entonces se la colgó en el hombro.

— ¿No ha habido ninguna llamada inusual? ¿Ninguna denuncia de robo o algo parecido?

—No. Ha sido una mañana muy tranquila. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estás? Tu padre lleva rato buscándote. El padre de Artie era el sheriff del condado.

—Dile que aún tardaré un poco.

—Pues parece muy enfadado.

—Mira, dile que estoy patrullando, ¿vale? «Así sabrá que estoy trabajando», pensó, aunque no se preocupó en añadirlo.

—De acuerdo. Eso sonaba mucho mejor.

—Tengo que irme. Colgó la radio nuevamente en su sitio y se quedó sentado sin moverse, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado. Habría sido divertido ver cómo reaccionaba el sospechoso al ser esposado y detenido, con esas greñas y esa pinta tan rara. Los hermanos Puckerman habrían disfrutado de lo lindo. Los sábados por la noche solían acabar entre rejas. ¡Menudo par de borrachos más violentos! Siempre armando jaleo, peleándose, normalmente entre ellos.

Excepto cuando estaban entre rejas. Entonces se ensañaban con cualquier otro detenido. Artie jugueteó unos instantes con el tirador de la puerta del coche. ¿Qué mosca le había picado esta vez a su padre? El viejo lo sacaba de quicio: «Haz esto, haz lo otro. ¿Todavía no has entregado esos documentos? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Dónde has estado?».

La mitad de las veces le habría gustado enviarlo a paseo y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos. El viejo todavía pensaba que llevaba las riendas en el condado. ¡Bah! Seguro que tarde o temprano acabaría por descubrir que realmente quien mandaba allí era su hijo.

Pero de momento tocaba desembarazarse de ese hippie piojoso, antes de que aparecieran las chicas. Se suponía que era una zona forestal protegida, ¿no? No deseaba que una panda de hippies echaran a perder la magia del lugar. Se apeó del coche y cerró la puerta.

El perro ladeó la cabeza mientras Artie se aproximaba. Sin vacilar, le devolvió el pasaporte al sospechoso.

—Siento las molestias, señor López. Me limito a cumplir con mi deber. No llevará drogas ni armas en la mochila, ¿no?

—No.

— ¿Le importa si echo un vistazo?

—Adelante. Ya sé, la Cuarta Enmienda y todo eso.

—Veo que lleva un saco de dormir. ¿Ha estado acampando al aire libre?

—Anoche dormí en el condado de Burke. Artie estudió al sujeto mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—Por aquí no se puede acampar en campo abierto. Está prohibido. El individuo no dijo nada. Fue Artie quien apartó la vista. —Y será mejor que mantenga al perro atado.

—No sabía que en este condado hubiera una ley que obligara a llevar atados a los perros.

—No, efectivamente no existe ninguna ley al respecto. Lo digo por la seguridad del perro. Por la carretera principal circulan muchos vehículos a gran velocidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Muy bien. —Artie se dio la vuelta, pero entonces se detuvo un instante—. Una última pregunta, ¿cuánto rato lleva caminando por aquí?

—Acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué?

Hubo algo en su forma de contestar que hizo que Artie no lo creyera, y vaciló antes de recordarse a sí mismo que era imposible que aquel tipo supiera lo que se traía entre manos.

—Por nada.

— ¿Me puedo marchar ya?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Artie observó al desconocido y su perro que iniciaron de nuevo el ascenso por la carretera forestal antes de virar por un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en el bosque. Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, Artie regresó a su aventajado punto inicial en busca de la cámara.

De una patada apartó la ramita de pino que había dejado como señal, metió el brazo entre los matorrales y se retiró unos pasos un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Al final se dejó caer de rodillas mientras el pánico se iba apoderando de él. La cámara pertenecía al departamento. Solo la tomaba prestada para aquellas salidas especiales, y su padre lo sometería a un duro interrogatorio si descubría que la había perdido. Peor aún si finalmente alguien la recuperaba y descubrían que la tarjeta estaba llena de fotos de chicas desnudas.

Su padre era un implacable defensor del decoro. Por entonces ya habían pasado varios minutos. A lo lejos oyó el rugido seco del motor de un coche que se ponía en marcha. Pensó que debían de ser las universitarias, que se marchaban. Artie apenas dedicó unos instantes a considerar lo que ellas habrían pensado al ver que el todoterreno de la policía seguía allí aparcado. Tenía otros quebraderos de cabeza.

La cámara había desaparecido. No la había perdido. Había desaparecido. Y el maldito trasto no se había marchado andando por su propio pie. Era imposible que las chicas la hubieran encontrado, lo cual significaba que López le había tomado el pelo.

Sí, López se había quedado con él. Increíble. Tenía la sospecha de que ese tipo ocultaba algo, como en la película Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano. Pues no se iba a salir con la suya. Ningún hippie cochambroso, tan chalado como para hablar con un perro, iba a desenmascarar a Artie Abrams.

Ni de broma.

Se abrió paso hasta la carretera apartando las ramas con brusquedad, imaginando que detenía a Santiago López y lo sometía a un rápido registro. Y eso solo iba a ser el aperitivo. No pensaba darle ni un segundo de tregua, ni hablar. ¿Ese tipo quería jugar con él? Pues no iba a salir indemne. Y mucho menos en aquella localidad. Y el perro le importaba un comino. ¿Ese bicho se mostraba agresivo? Pum y... adiós, perrito. Así de simple. Los pastores alemanes podían ser muy peligrosos si se ponían agresivos, y uno podía dispararles alegando defensa propia. No habría ningún juzgado sobre la faz de la Tierra que no le diera la razón. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que encontrar a López y recuperar la dichosa cámara de fotos. Después ya decidiría cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso. Solo entonces, mientras se acercaba a su todoterreno, se dio cuenta de que tenía las dos ruedas traseras pinchadas.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Santiago se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero del todoterreno unos minutos más tarde, y su voz se distinguió claramente a pesar del rugido del motor.

—Santiago López. Y este es Snix . —Señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro. El animal estaba tumbado en la parte trasera del todoterreno, con la lengua fuera y el hocico levantado hacia el viento mientras el vehículo avanzaba en dirección a la autopista.

—Es un perro muy bonito. Yo soy Amy. Y estas son Jennifer y Lori.

Santiago echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué tal? Ambas parecían tensas, pero Santiago no se sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta el mal trago que acababan de pasar.

—Gracias por haber parado.

—No hay de qué. ¿Dices que vas a Hampton?

—Si no queda muy lejos...

—Nos viene de paso. Al poco de abandonar la carretera forestal y de ocuparse de un par de asuntos, Santiago había vuelto a salir a la carretera justo en el momento en que pasaban las chicas.

Levantó el pulgar, agradecido de que Snix estuviera con él, y el todoterreno paró casi de inmediato. A veces las cosas salían como se suponía que tenían que salir.

A pesar de que fingió que era la primera vez que las veía, la verdad era que ya las había visto antes aquella mañana —él había acampado en uno de los altozanos que flanqueaban la playa—, pero les había otorgado la intimidad que merecían tan pronto como empezaron a desnudarse.

Para él, la actuación de las tres chicas no entraba en la categoría de «hacer daño ni fastidiar a nadie»; aparte de él, estaban completamente solas allí, y Santiago no albergaba ninguna intención de espiarlas. ¿A quién le importaba si se quitaban la ropa? ¡Como si hubieran decidido bañarse con un disfraz! No era asunto suyo.

Su intención era mantenerse al margen, hasta que vio al oficial de policía subiendo por la carretera forestal en un coche del departamento del sheriff del condado de Hampton. Podía ver perfectamente al oficial a través del parabrisas, y distinguió algo siniestro en la expresión del individuo. No acertaba a adivinar de qué se trataba exactamente y no se detuvo a analizarlo. Dio media vuelta, bajó por un atajo hasta el bosque y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo el oficial revisaba la tarjeta de memoria en la cámara de fotos antes de cerrar la puerta de su todoterreno procurando no hacer ruido.

Lo observó deslizarse sigilosamente hacia el borde del altozano. Santiago era plenamente consciente de que aquel oficial podía estar de servicio, pero mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que Snix ante un suculento trozo de ternera. Demasiado excitado con la situación.

Santiago ordenó a Snix que no se moviera, mantuvo la debida distancia para que el oficial no lo oyese, y a partir de ese momento el resto del plan se desarrolló espontáneamente. No podía enfrentarse a él abiertamente: el oficial habría alegado que estaba reuniendo pruebas, y el valor de su palabra frente a la de un forastero habría sido irrebatible.

Una pelea también quedaba completamente descartada, básicamente porque ello únicamente conllevaría más problemas de los que valía la pena, aunque la verdad era que le habría encantado medir sus fuerzas con aquel indeseable. Afortunadamente —o desafortunadamente, según cómo se mirara— había aparecido la chica y al oficial le había entrado el pánico.

Santiago había visto dónde había ido a parar la cámara. Cuando el oficial y la chica se dirigieron hacia la playa para reunirse con las otras dos jóvenes, aprovechó para apoderarse de la cámara. Podría haberse marchado rápidamente, pero aquel tipejo necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. No una gran lección, solo lo necesario para mantener intacto el honor de aquellas muchachas, permitirle a Santiago seguir su camino y fastidiarle el día al oficial. Por eso había regresado para reventar las dos ruedas traseras del coche del policía.

—Ah, por cierto, encontré vuestra cámara de fotos tirada en el bosque. Comentó Santiago, haciendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No es mía. Lori, Jen, ¿habéis perdido vuestra cámara? Sus dos amigas sacudieran negativamente la cabeza.

—De todos modos, quedáosla. Yo ya tengo una. Contestó Santiago, dejándola sobre el asiento

—. Y gracias por el viaje.

— ¿Estás seguro? Probablemente es muy cara.

—Tranquila. Quédatela.

—Gracias.

Santiago vio el juego de sombras en sus facciones y pensó que era atractiva, sofisticada, con unos rasgos angulosos, la piel aceitunada y los ojos marrones moteados con puntitos castaños. Pensó que no le importaría quedarse contemplándola durante horas.

—Oye, ¿tienes algún plan para el fin de semana? —le preguntó Amy.

—Nosotras pensamos ir a la playa.

—Gracias, pero no puedo.

—Supongo que vas a ver a tu novia, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por tu forma de comportarte. Santiago se obligó a desviar la vista.

—Bueno, sí, algo parecido.

* * *

 **Que les pareció?**

 **No se olviden de comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3 Santiago

**Aquí** **tenemos el segundo capitulo espero que les guste**

 **lamento por no haber actualizado pero me enferme.**

 **La historia así como los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Así** **que Disfruten!**

* * *

 **POV SANTIAGO**

¡Qué extraño los giros inesperados que podía dar la vida!

Hacía un año, Santiago habría aceptado sin vacilar la invitación de pasar un fin de semana con Amy y sus amigas; segurísimo, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Probablemente eso era exactamente lo que le convenía, pero cuando se despidieron de él justo en los confines de Hampton bajo el inclemente calor de aquella tarde de agosto, él se limitó a decirles adiós con la mano, y se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Mantener el porte de normalidad durante todo el trayecto había resultado agotador.

Desde que había abandonado Colorado cinco meses antes, no había pasado voluntariamente más que unas pocas horas con nadie. La única excepción la había hecho con un granjero que había conocido en Little Rock, que le había dejado dormir en una habitación en el piso superior de su rancho después de ofrecerle una cena en la que el anciano apenas había abierto la boca. Santiago apreciaba que aquel hombre no sintiera la necesidad de interrogarlo acerca del modo en que se había presentado en su propiedad. Ninguna pregunta, ninguna muestra de curiosidad, ninguna indirecta para invitarlo a hablar. Simplemente una tranquila aceptación de que a Santiago no le apetecía hablar.

A modo de gratitud, pasó un par de días en el rancho, ayudando a reparar el tejado del granero antes de volver a emprender su camino, con la mochila cargada, y Snix tras él. Con la excepción de aquel corto viaje en coche con las chicas, había recorrido toda la distancia a pie. Después de dejar las llaves de su piso en el mostrador de recepción a mitad de marzo, había destrozado ocho pares de zapatos, había sobrevivido a base de agua y barritas energéticas durante los largos y solitarios trayectos entre ciudades, y una vez, en Tennessee, se había zampado cinco enormes pilas de panqueques después de pasarse casi tres días sin probar bocado.

Con Snix a su lado, Santiago había viajado con ventisca, granizo, lluvia y un calor tan insoportable que le había provocado un sarpullido en los brazos; había visto un tornado en el horizonte cerca de Tulsa, en Oklahoma, y en dos ocasiones había estado a punto de ser abatido por un rayo.

Había dado numerosos rodeos, intentando mantenerse alejado de las carreteras principales, alargando el viaje más de la cuenta, a veces por capricho. Normalmente, caminaba hasta que estaba cansado, y hacia el final del día, empezaba a buscar un sitio donde acampar, un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, ni a él ni a Snix. Por las mañanas, reanudaban el viaje antes del amanecer para no llamar la atención.

Hasta ese momento, no habían tenido ningún problema con nadie. Suponía que debía de estar recorriendo más de treinta kilómetros al día, a pesar de que no llevaba un recuento específico ni del tiempo ni de la distancia.

Ese no era el objetivo del viaje. Seguro que algunos pensarían que pretendía huir de los recuerdos y los fantasmas del mundo que había dejado atrás, una idea en cierto modo romántica que no se ajustaba a la realidad; otros quizá preferirían creer que solo quería disfrutar del trayecto en sí. También se equivocarían. La verdad era que le gustaba caminar y que su viaje tenía un destino. Así de simple. Le gustaba ponerse en camino cuando le apetecía, al paso que quería, en la dirección que le viniera en gana. Después de cuatro años acatando órdenes en el Cuerpo de Marines, se sentía tremendamente atraído por la libertad de aquellos días. Su madre estaba preocupada por él, pero, después de todo, eso es lo que siempre hacen las madres, ¿no? O al menos su madre.

La llamaba varias veces por semana para que supiera que estaba bien, y normalmente, después de colgar, pensaba que no estaba siendo justo con ella.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años muy lejos, y antes de cada una de las tres veces que lo habían destinado a Iraq había escuchado sus sermones por teléfono, recordándole que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. No lo había hecho, aunque había sufrido más de un incidente. A pesar de que jamás se los contaba, su madre leía la prensa.

—Y ahora me vienes con estas —se había lamentado la mujer la noche antes de su marcha—. No lo entiendo. Simplemente me parece una locura. Quizá lo era. O quizá no. Santiago todavía no estaba seguro de eso.

— ¿Qué opinas, Snix? El perro alzó la vista al oír su nombre y avanzó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado.

—Sí, lo sé. Tienes hambre. Vaya novedad. Santiago se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un destartalado motel en los confines del pueblo. Sacó el cuenco y la última ración de comida para perros que le quedaba. Mientras Snix empezaba a comer, él se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Hampton no era el peor lugar que había visto, ni de lejos, aunque tampoco era el mejor. El pueblo estaba situado a orillas del South River, a casi sesenta kilómetros al noroeste de Wilmington y de la costa, y a primera vista no parecía diferente de las numerosas urbes que salpicaban el sur del país, orgullosas de su historia y de su tradición mayoritariamente obrera.

Un par de semáforos que colgaban de unos cables rotos interrumpían el flujo de tráfico mientras este se aproximaba al puente que vadeaba el río, y a cada lado de la carretera principal se podían ver edificaciones de ladrillo de una sola planta, pegadas entre sí, que se prolongaban por más de dos kilómetros, con los nombres de los establecimientos realizados con plantillas de letras autoadhesivas y pegados en los escaparates, anunciando lugares donde comer y beber o ferreterías.

En determinadas calles, el pavimento de las aceras estaba levantado a causa de las raíces abultadas de los magnolios centenarios que crecían dispersos sin orden ni concierto. A lo lejos, vio el tradicional poste de una barbería, junto con el esperado grupito de ancianos sentados en un banco al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente. Santiago sonrió.

Una escena pintoresca, como una fantasía de los años cincuenta. Tras un examen más detenido, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las primeras impresiones eran engañosas. A pesar de su ubicación junto al río —«o quizás a causa de ello», conjeturó—, los tejados de los edificios estaban completamente ajados, los ladrillos de las fachadas se veían resquebrajados, y a medio metro por encima de la base descollaban unas manchas descoloridas, signos de unas graves inundaciones ya pasadas.

Todos los establecimientos estaban abiertos, pero teniendo en cuenta la falta de coches aparcados en la puerta, Santiago se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantarían antes de verse obligados a echar el cierre. Los negocios en pleno centro de las pequeñas poblaciones se veían abocados a la extinción como los dinosaurios, y si esa población era como la mayoría por las que había pasado, lo más probable es que hubiera otra zona comercial más nueva, seguramente erigida alrededor de alguna de las grandes cadenas de supermercados como Wal-Mart o Piggly Wiggly, que pronto acabaría por sellar la muerte de aquella zona.

Sin embargo, se le antojaba extraño estar allí. No estaba seguro de cómo se había figurado que sería Hampton, pero desde luego no se lo imaginaba así. De todos modos, eso tampoco importaba. Mientras Snix apuraba la comida, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarla. La mujer de la fotografía. La mujer a la que había ido a conocer. Pero la encontraría. De eso estaba seguro. Alzó la mochila.

— ¿Ya has acabado? Snix ladeó la cabeza.

—Vamos, quiero alquilar una habitación. Necesito comer y ducharme. Y tú también necesitas un baño. Santiago dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Snix no se había movido. Lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No me mires así. Te aseguro que necesitas un baño. Apestas. Snix no se movió.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo me marcho. Enfiló hacia la recepción del motel, seguro de que Snix lo seguiría. Al final siempre lo hacía.

Hasta que encontró aquella fotografía, la vida de Santiago había discurrido de la forma que él había deseado. Siempre según sus planes. Se había propuesto sacar buenas notas en la escuela y lo había conseguido; se había propuesto participar en una diversidad de deportes y había crecido practicando casi todos los habidos y por haber. Se había propuesto aprender a tocar el piano y el violín, y había acabado dominando ambos instrumentos hasta el punto de llegar a componer sus propias piezas.

Después de completar sus estudios en la Universidad de Colorado, se había propuesto ingresar en el Cuerpo de Marines, y el oficial encargado del reclutamiento se mostró emocionado al ver que Santiago pretendía alistarse como soldado raso en vez de entrar directamente como oficial. Estupefacto, pero emocionado.

La mayoría de los licenciados no tenían ningún interés en los puestos que solo precisaban esfuerzo físico y en los que no se requería hacer funcionar la materia gris, pero eso era exactamente lo que él quería. Los atentados en el World Trade Center no habían tenido nada que ver con su decisión. A él, alistarse en el Ejército como soldado raso le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo, ya que su padre había servido en el Cuerpo de Marines durante veinticinco años y también había entrado en el Ejército como soldado raso, para acabar como uno de esos sargentos de pelo cano y mandíbula más dura que una barra de acero que intimidaba prácticamente a todo el mundo, excepto a su esposa y al pelotón bajo su mando.

Trataba a esos jóvenes como si fueran sus propios hijos; no se cansaba de repetirles que su único objetivo era devolverlos sanos y salvos a sus madres, convertidos en hombres de provecho. Asistió a más de cincuenta bodas de cabos y soldados que él mismo había formado, unos suboficiales que no concebían la idea de casarse sin la bendición del padre de Santiago. Un buen marine, también. Le habían otorgado la medalla de la Estrella de Bronce y dos Corazones Púrpuras en Vietnam, y a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional había servido en Granada, Panamá, Bosnia y en la primera guerra del Golfo.

Su padre era un marine al que no le importaban los traslados, y Santiago se había pasado la mayor parte de su primera infancia de un lugar a otro, viviendo en bases militares por todo el mundo. En cierto sentido, Okinawa se le antojaba más su hogar que Colorado, y a pesar de que su japonés estaba un poco oxidado, suponía que le bastaría con pasar una semana en Tokio para recuperar la fluidez que había tenido antaño. Como su padre, pensaba que solo abandonaría el Cuerpo cuando le llegara la hora de retirarse, pero a diferencia de él, pensaba vivir muchos años después de retirarse para disfrutar de la vida.

Su padre había fallecido a causa de un paro cardiaco solo dos años después de haber colgado por última vez el uniforme azul en la percha, un infarto de miocardio fulminante que los pilló a todos desprevenidos. Un minuto antes estaba quitando nieve junto a su casa con una pala, y al siguiente minuto ya estaba muerto. Eso había sucedido trece años antes, cuando Santiago tenía quince años. Aquel día y el funeral que lo siguió constituían los recuerdos más vividos de su vida antes de ingresar en el Cuerpo de Marines.

Para cualquier joven que decida alistarse en el Ejército, los recuerdos de la infancia se desvanecen con facilidad, simplemente porque los militares están sometidos a cambios constantes. Los amigos aparecen y desaparecen de sus vidas, siempre están haciendo y deshaciendo maletas, los incesantes cambios de base los obligan a deshacerse de todas aquellas pertenencias innecesarias, y, como resultado, quedan pocos recuerdos. A veces resulta duro, pero con ello se consigue que uno se fortalezca de un modo que la mayoría de la gente no logra entender.

Les enseña que, a pesar de que las personas desaparezcan de sus vidas, otras nuevas llegarán y ocuparán su sitio; que cada lugar tiene algo positivo y algo negativo que ofrecer. En definitiva, se consigue que esos muchachos espabilen rápidamente. Incluso los recuerdos de sus años universitarios eran borrosos. Aquella época de su vida tenía sus propias rutinas: ir a clase durante la semana, divertirse los fines de semana, empollar para los exámenes finales, la comida basura en la residencia de estudiantes, y dos novias, una con la que había durado un poco más de un año. Todos los que habían pasado por la universidad contaban las mismas batallitas, a pesar de que muy pocas de esas historias tenían un impacto duradero.

Al final, lo único que había conservado de aquella etapa eran los conocimientos adquiridos. Santiago tenía la impresión de que su vida solo había comenzado cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento de Parris Island para realizar la primera instrucción militar. Tan pronto como saltó del autobús, el sargento instructor comenzó a taladrarle el oído. No hay nada como un sargento taladrándote el oído para que pienses que en tu vida no ha sucedido nada trascendental hasta ese momento.

A partir de entonces, le perteneces y se acabó.

¿Se te dan bien los deportes?: «Haz cincuenta flexiones, Mister Crac». ¿Eres licenciado?: «Monta este fusil, Einstein». ¿Tu padre era un marine?: «Limpia la mierda igual que un día hizo él».

Los viejos clichés de siempre: marcha ligera, ponerse firmes, arrastrarse por el lodo, escalar tapias... No había nada en aquella primera instrucción militar que Santiago no hubiera esperado. Tenía que admitir que la repetición constante de órdenes era una práctica muy efectiva en la mayoría de los casos. Minaba la fortaleza de cualquiera, los hundía por completo, hasta que al final todos salían cortados por un mismo patrón: el de los marines. O al menos eso era lo que decían.

Él no se desmoronó. Se mostró sumiso, mantuvo la cabeza baja, acató todas las órdenes, y siguió siendo el mismo hombre que había sido antes. No obstante, se convirtió en marine. Acabó en el Primer Batallón del Quinto Regimiento de Marines, con base en Camp Pendleton, la principal base del Cuerpo de Marines en la Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos. San Diego se convirtió en su ciudad favorita, con un clima magnífico, unas playas de ensueño y unas mujeres espectaculares.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado. En enero de 2003, justo después de cumplir los veintitrés años, partió hacia Kuwait para participar en la operación Libertad Iraquí. La base llamada Camp Doha, erigida en una zona industrial de la ciudad de Kuwait, llevaba operativa desde la primera guerra del Golfo, y parecía un pueblo de verdad. Había gimnasio y sala de ordenadores, un PX —el economato militar que existe en todas las bases militares estadounidenses y en el que hay todo lo que uno puede necesitar— y cantinas, y las tiendas de campaña se extendían hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte.

La actividad frenética en aquel lugar se había incrementado a causa de la inminente invasión, y allí reinaba el caos absoluto. Para Santiago, los días se sucedían como una secuencia interminable de reuniones que duraban horas y horas, instrucciones tan duras como para partirle a uno la espalda, y ensayos de planes de ataque que se renovaban constantemente. Por lo menos les hicieron practicar cómo ponerse el traje de protección contra sustancias químicas cien veces. Además, siempre se veían sometidos a un montón de rumores. La peor parte era discernir cuáles podían ser verdad.

Todo el mundo conocía a alguien que a su vez conocía a alguien que había oído la verdadera historia. Un día corría el bulo de que iban a atacar la ciudad sin demora, y al día siguiente se enteraban de que todavía no iban a hacerlo. Primero se suponía que iban a entrar por el norte y por el sur a la vez, luego solo por el sur, y al final ni eso.

Habían oído que el enemigo tenía armas químicas y que su intención era utilizarlas, al día siguiente oían que el enemigo no se atrevería a usarlas porque creía que Estados Unidos respondería con cabezas nucleares. Circulaban rumores acerca de que la Guardia Republicana Iraquí se estaba reagrupando en la frontera; otros juraban que la ofensiva no sería en la frontera, sino en Bagdad. Incluso había otros que decían que la contienda sería cerca de los campos de petróleo.

En resumidas cuentas, nadie sabía nada, lo cual solo servía para estimular la imaginación de los ciento cincuenta mil militares agrupados en Kuwait. Generalmente, los soldados suelen ser chavales. La gente a veces olvida ese detalle tan importante. Se trata de jóvenes de dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte años —la mayoría de ellos todavía no son mayores de edad y no pueden comprar cerveza—.

En Kuwait se mostraban confiados en general y estaban bien entrenados y con ganas de entrar en combate, pero era imposible ignorar la realidad que se avecinaba. Algunos de ellos iban a morir. Algunos hablaban abiertamente sobre la cuestión, otros escribían cartas a sus familiares y se las entregaban al capellán del ejército. Los ánimos se encendían con facilidad. Algunos tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño; otros se pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo durmiendo. Santiago lo observaba todo con una extraña sensación de desapego. Le parecía que podía oír a su padre diciendo:

« ¡Bienvenido a la guerra! Siempre la misma jodida historia: la situación es normal, todos completamente jodidos».

Santiago no era inmune a la creciente tensión y, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, necesitaba una válvula de escape. Era imposible no tener una. Empezó a jugar al póquer. Su padre le había enseñado a jugar y conocía las reglas... o pensaba que las conocía. Rápidamente descubrió que los demás le sacaban ventaja.

En las tres primeras semanas perdió progresivamente casi todo el dinero que había ahorrado desde que se había alistado en el Ejército, lanzando faroles cuando debería haberse retirado de la partida, retirándose de la partida cuando debería haber continuado jugando. No es que se tratara de mucho dinero, y tampoco es que dispusiera de muchos lugares donde poder gastárselo si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero las constantes derrotas lo sumieron en un humor de perros durante días. Detestaba perder.

El único antídoto era salir a correr un buen rato a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que despuntara el sol. Normalmente hacía mucho frío; a pesar de que llevaba un mes en Oriente Medio, continuaba sorprendiéndose de que pudiera hacer tanto frío en el desierto. Corría hasta quedar prácticamente exhausto bajo un cielo plagado de estrellas, y su respiración agitada formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor. Un día, al final de una de aquellas salidas, cuando ya podía divisar su tienda a lo lejos, aminoró la marcha. Por entonces, el disco del sol había iniciado su lento ascenso por el horizonte, bañando con destellos dorados el árido paisaje.

 _Con las manos en las caderas, intentó recuperar el aliento, y fue entonces, de soslayo, cuando avistó el brillo apagado de una fotografía, medio enterrada en la arena. Se detuvo para recogerla y se fijó en que estaba plastificada de una forma barata pero efectiva, probablemente para evitar su deterioro. Le quitó el polvo para poder examinar la imagen: esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

 _La chica rubia sonriente y con ojos burlones del color del cielo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que en la parte frontal se podía leer_

 _«DIOSA DE LA FORTUNA»._

 _Detrás de ella había una pancarta en la que ponía_

 _«RECINTO FERIAL DE HAMPTON»._

 _Junto a la joven aparecía un pastor alemán, con el hocico gris. Entre la multitud que se aglutinaba detrás de ella se distinguían dos jóvenes un poco desenfocados que llevaban unas camisetas con unos logotipos estampados y que hacían cola cerca de la taquilla donde vendían las entradas. A lo lejos se elevaban tres abetos puntiagudos, esos árboles ornamentales tan comunes._

 _En el reverso de la foto había una dedicatoria escrita a mano: « ¡Cuídate! B.». Al principio no se fijó en todos aquellos detalles. Su primer instinto, de hecho, fue tirar la foto. Y casi lo hizo, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, se le ocurrió que quizá la persona que había perdido aquella foto deseara recuperarla._

 _Obviamente debía de tener un valor sentimental para alguien. Cuando regresó a la base, clavó la foto con una chincheta en el tablón de anuncios cerca de la entrada de la sala de ordenadores, pensando que prácticamente todos los que vivían en la base acababan por pasar un día u otro por allí. Seguro que alguien la reclamaría. Pasó una semana, luego diez días. La foto seguía allí. En ese momento, su pelotón se dedicaba muchas horas al día a realizar instrucción militar, y las partidas de póquer se habían vuelto más serias._

 _Algunos soldados habían perdido miles de dólares; se decía que un cabo interino se había dejado casi diez mil dólares. Santiago, que no había jugado desde sus humillantes derrotas iniciales, prefería pasar el tiempo libre pensando en la inminente invasión y preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando lo atacaran._

 _Mientras deambulaba cerca de la sala de ordenadores tres días antes de la invasión, vio que la foto seguía clavada en el tablón de anuncios, y por una razón que jamás llegó a comprender, la arrancó y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Víctor, su mejor amigo en el regimiento —habían estado juntos desde el periodo de instrucción—, le propuso unirse a la partida de póquer aquella noche, a pesar de las reservas de Santiago._

 _Puesto que tenía poco dinero, empezó a jugar con precaución, pensando que no aguantaría más de media hora. Se retiró de las primeras tres partidas; entonces, en la cuarta partida sacó escalera y un full en la sexta. Las cartas parecían estar de su parte —escalera, escalera de color, full... — y, al punto de la medianoche, había recuperado el dinero que había perdido en las primeras semanas. Los jugadores que habían iniciado la primera partida ya se habían retirado y habían sido reemplazados por otros, a quienes, a su vez, reemplazaron otros. Santiago se quedó. Su racha de suerte persistía._

 _Al amanecer, había acumulado más que lo que había ganado durante sus primeros seis meses en el Cuerpo de Marines. Cuando decidió abandonar la partida se dio cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo había llevado la foto en el bolsillo. Al regresar a la tienda, le mostró la foto a Víctor y señaló las palabras en la camiseta de la muchacha. Su amigo, cuyos padres eran inmigrantes ilegales que vivían cerca de Bakersfield, en California, no solo era religioso, sino que creía en fenómenos de cualquier clase. Sus favoritos eran las tormentas eléctricas, las carreteras con bifurcaciones y los gatos negros, y antes de ir a Iraq, le había contado a Santiago que tenía un tío capaz de echar mal de ojo: «Cuando te mira de una determinada manera, seguro que no tardarás en morir»._

 _La absoluta convicción de Víctor consiguió que Santiago se sintiera de nuevo transportado a la niñez, escuchando con gran atención a su amigo, mientras este relataba la historia con una linterna colocada bajo la barbilla. En ese momento no dijo nada. Todo el mundo tenía sus rarezas. ¿Su amigo quería creer en supersticiones? Pues adelante. Lo más importante era que Víctor era un soldado lo bastante bueno como para haber sido reclutado como francotirador y que Santiago se fiaba tanto de él como para confiarle su vida. El chico contempló el retrato antes de devolvérselo._

— _¿Has dicho que lo encontraste al amanecer?_

— _Sí._

— _Claro: el amanecer es uno de los momentos más poderosos del día._

— _Eso ya me lo habías dicho._

— _Es una señal —apuntó—. Ella es tu amuleto de la suerte. ¿Ves la camiseta que lleva puesta?_

— _Ella me ha dado suerte esta noche._

— _Y no solo esta noche. Encontraste esta foto por alguna razón. Nadie la ha reclamado por alguna razón. La has cogido hoy por alguna razón. Solo tú estabas destinado a quedártela._

 _Santiago quiso decir algo sobre el chico que la había perdido y sobre cómo debía de sentirse al respecto, pero se mantuvo callado. En vez de eso, se tumbó sobre el catre y entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca. Víctor copió el movimiento._

— _Me alegro por ti. A partir de ahora la suerte estará de tu lado —concluyó._

— _Eso espero._

— _Pero no pierdas la foto._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque si la pierdes, entonces el sortilegio actúa a la inversa._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Significa que tendrás mala suerte. Y en una guerra, lo último que uno quiere es ser desafortunado._

La habitación del motel era tan fea por dentro como el edificio por fuera: paneles de madera, molduras finas adheridas al techo, una moqueta deshilachada, el televisor sujetado con tornillos a una estantería. Parecía como si la hubieran decorado hacia 1975 y que nunca la hubieran renovado; le recordaba los tugurios en los que se hospedaba con la familia cuando su padre los llevaba de vacaciones al sudoeste, cuando él era todavía un crío.

Habían pernoctado en lugares junto a la autopista, y siempre que estuvieran relativamente limpios, su padre los consideraba válidos. Su madre no tanto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No había un hotel de la cadena Four Seasons al otro lado de la calle, y aunque lo hubiera habido, no se lo habrían podido costear. Santiago realizaba la misma rutina que su padre cuando entraba en la habitación de un motel: retiraba el edredón para confirmar que las sábanas estuvieran limpias, revisaba la cortina del baño para asegurarse de que no tuviera moho y confirmaba que no hubiera pelos en el lavamanos.

A pesar de las consabidas manchas de óxido, un grifo que perdía agua y varias quemaduras de cigarrillo, el lugar estaba tan limpio como era de esperar. Y además no era caro. Santiago había pagado una semana por adelantado, en efectivo; no le habían formulado ninguna pregunta ni le habían aplicado ningún cargo extra por el perro.

Sin lugar a dudas, una ganga. Perfecto. No tenía tarjetas de crédito ni de débito, ni una dirección de correo oficial ni teléfono móvil. Cargaba prácticamente con todas sus pertenencias. Tenía una cuenta bancaria, pero solo la utilizaba cuando necesitaba sacar dinero. Estaba registrada a nombre de una empresa, y no a su nombre. La empresa no estaba operativa. Simplemente le gustaba mantener su privacidad. No era rico. Ni siquiera se podía considerar de clase media.

Llevó a Snix hasta el cuarto de baño y lo bañó, utilizando el champú que guardaba en la mochila. A continuación, se duchó él y se vistió con las últimas prendas limpias que le quedaban. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar en el listín telefónico algo en particular. No tuvo suerte. Escribió una nota para acordarse de hacer la colada cuando tuviera tiempo. Decidió ir a comer algo en el pequeño restaurante que había visto un poco más abajo en aquella misma calle.

Cuando llegó, le dijeron que no se permitía la entrada de perros en el local, cosa bastante común. Snix se tumbó fuera, junto a la puerta de la entrada, y se quedó dormido. Santiago pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, que engulló junto con un batido de chocolate, luego pidió otra hamburguesa para Snix.

Ya en el exterior, contempló al perro mientras este devoraba la cena en menos de veinte segundos antes de volver a mirar a Santiago.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Vamos.

Compró un mapa de la localidad en un colmado y se sentó en un banco cercano a la plaza principal: el típico parque lleno de flores en pleno centro del pueblo, rodeado por calles atestadas de pequeños comercios. Santiago pensó que el parque, con aquellos enormes árboles que ofrecían una deliciosa sombra, no estaba muy concurrido; solo había un grupito de mamás apiñadas mientras los niños se lanzaban por el tobogán o se mecían delante y atrás en los columpios.

Examinó las caras de las mujeres para asegurarse de que no fuera ninguna de ellas, luego les dio la espalda y abrió el mapa antes de que se inquietaran con su presencia. Las madres con niños pequeños siempre se ponen nerviosas cuando ven a un hombre solo merodeando cerca de un parque infantil sin ninguna intención aparente. No las culpaba. Había demasiados pervertidos sueltos. Estudió el mapa para orientarse e intentó decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación. No albergaba la esperanza de que encontrarla fuera una tarea fácil. Después de todo, no tenía muchos datos.

Únicamente disponía de una fotografía, sin nombre ni dirección. Nada más que una cara en medio del gentío. Pero contaba con algunas pistas. Santiago había analizado los detalles de la foto innumerables veces antes y pensaba empezar por lo que sabía. La foto había sido tomada en Hampton. La mujer parecía tener unos veinte años en aquella instantánea.

Era atractiva. O bien era la dueña de un pastor alemán, o bien conocía a alguien que tenía uno. Su nombre empezaba por la letra B. Betsy, Belinda, Bryanna, Bella, Blair, Brianna, Brigit, Bridget... le parecían los nombres más probables. Había ido a la feria con alguien que más tarde había sido destinado a Iraq.

Ella le había entregado la foto a aquella persona, y Santiago la había encontrado en febrero de 2003, lo cual significaba que la habían hecho antes de esa fecha. La mujer, por consiguiente, debía de tener ahora casi treinta años. A lo lejos se veían tres abetos puntiagudos juntos. Esas eran las cosas que sabía.

Hechos reales. Pero además había realizado conjeturas, empezando por Hampton. Se trataba de un nombre relativamente común. Una rápida búsqueda en Internet mostraba en pantalla un montón de lugares con ese nombre.

Condados y pueblos: en Carolina del Sur, en Virginia, en New Hampshire, en Iowa, en Nebraska. En Georgia. Y en otros sitios más. Muchos sitios más. Y, por supuesto, había un Hampton en el condado de Hampton, en Carolina del Norte. A pesar de que no se veía ningún edificio prominente o lugar conocido de fondo —ningún poste en el que pusiera « ¡BIENVENIDO A IOWA!», por ejemplo—, la foto sí que contenía información relevante. No sobre la mujer, pero era una información que se podía extraer de la imagen de los dos jóvenes que hacían cola para comprar entradas. Los dos llevaban unas camisetas con logotipos.

Uno de los logos no le servía de pista, ya que simplemente era una imagen de Homer Simpson. El otro, con la palabra «DAVIDSON» escrita en la parte frontal de la camiseta, tampoco había representado nada significativo al principio, incluso después de que Santiago le diera varias vueltas. Primero había supuesto que era una referencia abreviada de Harley-Davidson, la marca de motocicletas.

Otra búsqueda en Google aclaró la confusión. Por lo visto, Davidson era también el nombre de una famosa universidad cerca de Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte. Una universidad selectiva, competitiva, enfocada a las artes liberales. Tras echar un vistazo al catálogo en la librería virtual de la universidad vio una muestra de la misma camiseta. Santiago sabía que la camiseta no era ninguna garantía de que la foto hubiera sido hecha en Carolina del Norte. Quizás alguien que había estudiado en aquella universidad le había regalado la camiseta a aquel chico; quizá se trataba de un estudiante de aquella universidad que había ido a pasar un fin de semana a otra localidad; quizá simplemente le habían gustado los colores de la camiseta y por eso se la había comprado; quizás era un antiguo alumno y se había mudado a una nueva ciudad.

Como no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, Santiago había realizado una rápida llamada a la Cámara de Comercio de Hampton antes de partir de Colorado, y había verificado que allí se celebraba una importante feria cada verano. Otra buena señal. Tenía un sitio al que dirigirse, pero todavía no sabía si iba tras la pista correcta. Había supuesto que ese era el lugar que buscaba y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, le parecía que no se equivocaba. También había otras suposiciones, pero pensaba ocuparse de ellas más tarde.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar el recinto ferial. Con un poco de suerte, la feria del condado se celebraría en el mismo sitio cada año; esperaba que la persona que pudiera indicarle la dirección correcta pudiera contestar también esa pregunta. Lo ideal era buscar en una de las tiendas en pleno centro. No una de suvenires o antigüedades, porque esa clase de negocios estaban normalmente regentados por gente recién llegada a la localidad, gente que escapaba del norte en busca de una vida más tranquila en un lugar con un clima más benigno. Santiago pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar en una tienda del barrio, como, por ejemplo, en una ferretería, en un bar o en una agencia inmobiliaria.

Seguro que, cuando pasara por delante, sabría cuál era el sitio idóneo para preguntar. Quería ver el lugar exacto que aparecía en la foto. No para hacerse una idea más clara del posible quién o cómo era aquella mujer. Lo que deseaba saber era si allí había tres abetos puntiagudos juntos, aquella clase de árboles ornamentales que estaban por todas partes.

* * *

 **No se olviden de comentar!**


End file.
